


hump day

by sledgewhammers (Legendary_Slime)



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, but not for long, gay gals bein pals, help me, lammy is... shy :.), theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendary_Slime/pseuds/sledgewhammers
Summary: a warm and cozy night for two of the milkcan membersthey have sex lol *clown emoji*
Relationships: Katy Kat/Lammy (PaRappa the Rapper)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	hump day

Lammy felt as if she was on cloud nine. Katy was holding her close, arms tenderly wrapped around Lammy’s waist, rubbing her back softy while they shared soft kisses on Katy’s bed. There was nothing better than when Lammy got to spend time with her girlfriend and share moments like this together. It filled her with a joy that not even playing the guitar or performing at a MilkCan concert could give her. Katy gave her a whole new world of happiness that she never thought she’d get to see in this lifetime.

So lost in her own world, Lammy didn’t even flinch nor notice when Katy started trailing her kisses down to her collarbone. Katy was just so warm…. She felt herself melting into her light touches. It didn’t help that Katy knew exactly how to play her like …. A guitar. Dewey eyes looked up at Katy’s face once Katy finally pulled away. Katy’s expression seemed tense, like she was debating on whether she should say what was on her mind. She didn’t have to, however, since Lammy was already taking off her shirt and tossing it to the side, revealing her pink lace bra.

Katy smiled softly. Even Lammy could be bold sometimes, she humored. Despite that, Lammy’s face was still red aglow. “U-um... I hope this is okay,” Lammy sighed, eyes no longer meeting Katy’s.

“Of course it’s okay! You don’t need to be shy now, Lam,” Katy playfully smirked, which only caused Lammy’s blush to deepen.

With a mental nod to herself, Katy placed one of her hands on Lammy’s thigh and the other on Lammy’s shoulder as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend again, who let out a surprised squeak. Their lips meshed in a rhythmic dance, only parting to gasp for air as Katy’s hand rubbed the inside of Lammy’s thigh. Lammy felt warmth in her stomach from all the attention… granted it wasn’t a lot but anything Katy did always set her in a tizzy.

It wasn’t long before Lammy was on her back, Katy leaning above her.

Lammy sighed as Katy leaned forward to kiss her again, inserting her tongue into her mouth. Lammy let out a huff through her nose. It still embarrassed her to do things like this. She was too clumsy, wasn’t good at much of anything. She couldn’t dwell on those thoughts for long though, as she opened her mouth in a gasp when Katy sucked softly on her tongue, hand resting and squeezing at one of her breasts. She wrapped her arms around Katy pulling her in close. Katy smiled against Lammy’s lips, pulling away as a saliva trail connected them both.

She’d bring her hands around to Lammy’s back as she unclasped the girl’s bra, her soft, delicate breasts bouncing free for only a moment, as Lammy immediately flew her arms up to cover them in embarrassment.

Katy wished that Lammy could be more confident in herself and realize what an amazing person she was, how beautiful she was. Katy decided she’d show Lammy that tonight, as she kissed Lammy’s forehead and grabbed her arms, slowly lowering them to again reveal her breasts.

“S-sorry…” Lammy mumbled, looking away.

  
“Don’t worry about a thing, hun,” Katy replied simply, as she pressed kisses to Lammy’s chest, before deciding on a nipple to lap at. She’d softly suck on it, relishing in the soft moans that came from Lammy.

  
Lammy herself was feeling great. Katy’s tongue was a bit course, and the texture felt great to her. She felt herself getting more and more wet as she wriggled her legs together. She’d never admit that she was already initially turned on just from their make out session earlier. Regardless, she was getting a tiny bit restless and wanted her pants gone.  
  


“I need to, um..” She clumsily said as she undid her belt and slid her pants down, just leaving her panties.

  
“Polka dots. Cute.” Katy teased, which caused Lammy to mumble “s-shut up…” under her breath.

Katy would continue to fondle and tease Lammy’s breasts for a bit longer, before kissing her again as one of her hands slid down to rub her most delicate parts from outside her panties. Katy felt herself blush and shiver as she felt just how much Lammy was worked up, the wetness from her panties and the soft lips of her most secret entrance.

Lammy sighed at the touch, smiling to herself. She’d never felt this good in her life,h and she’d hate to admit she’d try before with herself to feel like this to no avail. But she’d suddenly yelp in surprise when she felt Katy slide her hand inside of her undies and rub at her intimacy, inserting a finger into the dripping heat.

Katy would get bored of this quickly however, removing her fingers – giving them a suck afterwards – and gently slid Lammy’s panties off. Lammy would sigh as she felt the cool air against her dripping heat, however the cool air that was enough to make her tremble was quickly replaced with the heat from Katy’s tongue. She’d gasp out a moan as she felt Katy’s tongue lap at her folds, before shoving her rough tongue in to eat her girlfriend out.

A mess of moans slipped out of Lammy’s mouth as her girlfriend ate her out. Katy’s tongue was licking at *all* the right places, and Lammy had to resist orgasming on the spot. She loved the bit of pain that came from her girlfriend’s sandpapery tongue, as embarrassing as it sounded. She sometimes wished Katy could be rough with her all the time. She loved the feeling of Katy’s hands gripping her hips as she licked and ate her pussy, keeping her in place. Katy then decided to suck on Lammy’s clit, causing her to cry out and arch her back.

She’d then orgasm, her eyes shut tight as she cried out. Katy was pleased with this, happily slurping up all her sweet juices. She’d pull away, licking her lips as she teased, “Thank you for the meal,” kissing her girlfriend to allow her to taste herself.

Katy was happy to be able to make Lammy feel good. The way Lammy would say Katy’s name made her feel like she was in heaven. She was especially cute when she was spread on her back, clenching the sheets, relying and thinking of only Katy to help her reach climax.

Lammy blushed as she tasted herself on Katy’s tongue, moaning a bit through the kiss. She then pulled away, “Katy… thank you. It was really g-good…”

Katy smiled.

“I have to return the favor…”

Katy tilted her head in confusion, wondering what Lammy would have in mind. Suddenly, Lammy got up from the bed and went over to her drawer. Katy couldn’t see what she was looking for, until Lammy crawled back over to present a small pink vibrator. Katy blushed as she heard Lammy instantly turn it on.

“C-could you lay back a bit…” Katy obliged, opening her legs a bit. Lammy would then stick the vibrator in her mouth, sucking it a bit, swirling her tongue around it to moisten it with her spit. Katy blushed in awe, which suddenly turned into a mewl of surprise as Lammy then turned the vibrator on and gently slid it inside, stretching her fully.

“How’s it feel?” She looked at Katy with half-lidded eyes. Katy could only stammer out a small “g-good” as Lammy then began to thrust it inside of her slowly, her other hand going to tilt Katy’s chin up to give her a small kiss.

“I’m glad.”

Keeping the steady pace, she’d then speed up a bit, making sure to insert it deeper and deeper. She’d get a bout of confidence, moving to sit on Katy’s thighs, leaning over her as she placed one of her hands on Katy’s breast and began to play with her nipple.

Katy sighed contentedly; her face almost as red as Lammy’s gets. She loved when Lammy got confident enough to dominate her like this. Even if it wasn’t necessarily a lot, it was a lot in Lammy terms and that was enough for her. She loved seeing her normally shy girlfriend try to be bolder, her gentle and delicate actions like baby’s breath on her skin.

Lammy was becoming turned on again at seeing Katy get worked up from her actions. It was almost hard to believe that she was doing this. She’d take the hand that was on Katy’s breast and bring it down to her own womanhood, sliding two of her fingers inside herself.

Katy felt like she could cum on the spot seeing Lammy touch herself right in front of her. She’d involuntarily clench around the vibrator that was still stimulating her ever so well, moaning loudly. Lammy turned up the setting to the highest one.

“K-Katy. I want you to finish with me… please…” Lammy said softly. She settled for humping Katy’s leg instead of using her fingers. Katy was as red as a tomato, she loved how Lammy was almost just using her for her own sexual pleasure. It made her impossibly horny, only able to reply with a moan.

Lammy tried her best to continue to thrust the vibrator while also getting herself off on Katy’s leg. Soon enough, Katy was trying to thrust into the vibrator herself to the best of her ability. They were both focused on their orgasms at this point, neither stopping their actions.

Lammy was the first to orgasm as her body stilled, she spilled juices all over Katy’s leg. Her mouth was in a perfect little O as she silently moaned. Katy followed soon after, twisting her hips and clutching the sheets as she spilled over the vibrator.

They’d sit silently for a moment as they both tried to calm their breathing. Katy was the first to speak up.

“That was hot.”

  
However, it fell on deaf ears because Lammy had fallen asleep. Katy laughed to herself and kissed Lammy’s cheek. She’d always fall asleep after they did anything. It was just another thing she loved about Lammy.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd die for them.
> 
> if u wanna talk to me ask for my discord :.)


End file.
